


Tonight The Headphones Will Deliver You The Words(I Cannot Say)

by heartsliesnpeterick



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsliesnpeterick/pseuds/heartsliesnpeterick
Summary: Patrick made a noise of appreciation. “Thank you.” He appreciated how well Pete knew him and the two of them had this unspeakable and unbreakable bond no one; not even the two of them; could explain. So telling Pete he was in love with him should be easy right? Maybe if Patrick didn’t overthink every tiny little detail and space out at the most inconvenient times--“So it seems there’s going to be a delay in filming, I already got us a hotel room.”That pulled Patrick out of his thoughts and he nearly spat his tea out in shock. On one hand, it presented the opportunity to be alone with Pete and confess his love. However, if Patrick knew himself; and he did; it also presented the opportunity for him to make an ass out of himself.Or the one where Patrick is in love with Pete and is trying to figure out how to fess up to his best friend
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Tonight The Headphones Will Deliver You The Words(I Cannot Say)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnitchesAndTalkers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnitchesAndTalkers/gifts).



> You can blame Homesick at Spacecamp for this one. It came on during my commute to work and since I had downtime at work, I started this. Enjoy~
> 
> Special shoutout to snitches for being an amazing writer and inspiring me to be a better writer, I hope to be as amazing as you one day ;3

“This is so frustrating, for all the genius lyrics he can write, he’s completely oblivious when it comes to love.” Patrick frowned as he sat down on the set of filming for ‘The Price Is Right with his phone glued to his ear talking to fellow guitarist Joe.

  
  


“Have you tried to tell him how you feel?”   
  
Patrick wanted to reach through the phone and strangle Joe. “Of course I have! Just...I don’t know how to put it! And when I figure that out, the timing is wrong. First, it was I was too young and then he married Ashlee. Then the hiatus hit, he got divorced and it didn’t feel right then.”

Joe sighed on the other end of the phone. “Patrick, love isn’t easy, but if you don’t tell him soon, it will be too late.”

Patrick frowned although Joe couldn’t see him. “I know and that’s what worries me. Oh damn, he’s back from getting coffee, got to go man.”   
  
“Tell him Patrick---”

Patrick ended the call and stuffed his phone in his pocket as Pete sat down next to him. “Gotcha a tea Lunchbox, I know you prefer it to coffee.” 

Patrick made a noise of appreciation. “Thank you.” He appreciated how well Pete knew him and the two of them had this unspeakable and unbreakable bond no one; not even the two of them; could explain. So telling Pete he was in love with him should be easy right? Maybe if Patrick didn’t overthink every tiny little detail and space out at the most inconvenient times--   
  
“So it seems there’s going to be a delay in filming, I already got us a hotel room.”

That pulled Patrick out of his thoughts and he nearly spat his tea out in shock. On one hand, it presented the opportunity to be alone with Pete and confess his love. However, if Patrick knew himself; and he did; it also presented the opportunity for him to make an ass out of himself.

“Don’t panic Trick there are separate beds. It’s not like the old days on the van.”

Patrick flushed, he swore Pete really  _ could read his mind sometimes _ . That had been his initial concern but Pete joking about there being separate beds just made it seem like he wasn’t interested in Patrick the way Patrick was interested in him. He almost missed the van days. Excuses to be pressed against Pete for warmth or just from lack of space. Then there were the days pre-hiatus when Pete would crawl into his bunk and just sleep with Patrick because he had a night terror. Or he would flop across Patrick’s lap and Patrick because he was a moody little shit would reject him. What if all those moments were Pete reaching out to him to tell him that he was in love with him? Patrick wished he could disappear. He was just the invisible man when it came to being on Pete’s radar for love.

  
  


They ended up splitting pizza as they sat in the hotel room. Pete was watching television and Patrick was tinkering on Garageband when Joe texted him. 

‘Tell him yet?’

Patrick turned red and threw his phone on his bed,

“What’s up Trick? Love trouble?”   
  
Patrick turned even more red if that was possible. There was the mind-reading bullshit again. Pete read him like a book and while Patrick had a knack for being the music to Pete’s words and just knowing how to handle him in general but he’d be damned if he knew what Pete was thinking right now in this moment. Patrick sighed, he might as well make an attempt right? He didn’t want Pete thinking he was weird; which was debatable he still hadn’t let Patrick live down the argyle sweater, shorts, and black socks.

“Something like that, I want to tell them but I don’t know where to start, especially since this person likes their space sometimes. So I feel if I tell them I’ll be pressuring them.” Upon saying those words an idea struck Patrick and he was completely oblivious to what Pete was saying. He started going through files on his Mac and finally found what he was looking for. “Here, I need you to listen to this.”

“Sure Trick you know I love listening to anything your musical brain comes up with.”

Patrick clamped the headphones down over Pete’s ears and pressed play. When Pete was down listening he removed the headphones and just stared at Patrick.

“That...that was really different Trick.”

Patrick sighed. “It’s from the Spell soundtrack, but I wrote it with someone special in mind, so before I lose my nerves…” Patrick paused before opening his mouth to sing. “Tonight the headphones will deliver you the words I cannot say.”

Baby blues met wide-eyed browns. “The person you’re in love with is...me?” Patrick nodded and Pete cupped his face. “How long?”

“Since the beginning, but something was always in my way.”

“Well, what’s stopping you now?”

  
Patrick smiled before lightly punching Pete in the arm. “Someone is spewing nonsense from their genius mouth.”   
  
“Oh Trick, that’s an easy fix, this is how you can shut me up easily.” He gently cupped Patrick’s face again and kissed him sweetly. As Patrick kissed him back while fighting the urge to melt he was almost glad he waited. He and Pete weren’t young menaces anymore, they were adult idiots in a deep, not blue love.


End file.
